


Under The Sea

by anishahello



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), only one tho - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abuse, Accidental Death, Andrew Ryan is shitty, Blood and Gore, Dark, Drugs, I'll add tags as I write more chapters, I'm Bad At Tagging, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Izuku in Rapture, Izuku is struggling, Izuku questions his morality, Manipulation, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Other, adam is a drug right, bnha x bioshock, the same themes as the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anishahello/pseuds/anishahello
Summary: Izuku Midoriya knows that him being the sole survivor of a plane crash meant that someone made it so, but he was nervous on what he had to do to get to the bottom of it.-this is a modified version of the Bioshock (2007) storyline, but takes some key elements from the game. This game has heavy themes and gore, and I will include people dying in gory ways. Please be warned and stay safe.
Relationships: Izuku Midoriya/Suffering
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Under The Sea

Izuku shouldn’t have trusted the plane ticket when it was given to him, shouldn’t have been so unobservant when he lost all contact with Toshinori in the airport. All of that aside, Izuku had to come to terms with the fact that the plane crash couldn’t have been his fault, but the fact that the plane crashed near the one lighthouse in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean truly had to have meant something. Izuku also knew that from what little phone battery he had that the lighthouse was so deep into the middle of the Atlantic Ocean that even when he called for help, it’d take them a while to get to him. So with what phone battery he had he sent the lighthouse location to every possible contact in his phone and emailed it to every school email he had, not even caring about the supposed rule of UA is to never directly email Principal Nezu. The more people who knew where he was the better, since Izuku doesn’t exactly know what’s inside the lighthouse but knows he can’t stay outside in the storm.

The moment Izuku saw the lights in the lighthouse turn on and the door closed, he knew that the plane crash was definitely not an accident and someone had set a trap. Why someone would set this of an elaborate trap for him, Izuku felt more than a bit nervous because the no matter how old the interior to the lighthouse was, it still carried an antique elegance that felt bitter when Izuku read the old red banner,  _ “No Gods or Kings, Only Man.”  _ It was in English, and Izuku knew that whoever he interacted with, he’d have to speak in English and as he walked down the steps he silently thanked Present Mic but quietly hoped that it wouldn’t take help too long to get to the lighthouse. 

When Izuku reached the bottom of the stairs he knew he had a major choice to make the moment he saw the bathysphere at the bottom of the stairs, because if the person who set all of this up was willing to crash an entire plane filled with innocent people just to get him to wherever the bathysphere lead, then it whoever it was must be extremely serious. While Izuku had the hindsight to charge his phone on the plane before it crashed, he also knew that saving every single percent of his phone battery to stay in contact with the teachers and possible rescue team would be incredibly important and making use of Aizawa’s lessons on what to do when you’re stranded somewhere and need backup-

_ “Hello?”  _ Izuku knew that wasn’t a recording of a little girl’s voice inside that bathysphere, there was someone inside but he knew better than to get inside. Still, Izuku couldn’t deny where his feet took him but managed to finally listen to Aizawa’s advice in ignoring your heroic instincts to make sure you’re not following some clone or hologram into your certain demise.  _ Whoever was behind this was brave enough to crash a plane, Izuku had to remember that they aren’t going to pull his punches until the help gets there.  _ Izuku looked inside the bathysphere and saw a small girl in a blue dress, brown hair tied with a white ribbon, and all yellow glowing eyes, shaking with the same fear that Eri did when she ran to him. “Hey, my name is Izuku Midoriya, but you can call me Deku. What’s your name?” Even in civilian clothing, Izuku used his hero name, fighting off every urge to make sure she was alright and fighting back flashbacks of having to let Eri go, needing to remind himself that he eventually saved her.

_ “My name is Emily, I,”  _ Emily paused, and Izuku knew that her voice being that distorted wasn’t natural in the slightest but knew he needed proper backup before he looked into the reason why.  _ “The mean man said he was gonna kill me if I leave the pod. Said you had to come with me, or I’ll die,”  _ Izuku should’ve known the mastermind wasn’t afraid to kill people since there were kids on the plane but, this was something Izuku could control. Someone he can save. This is the one thing Aizawa didn’t prepare him for, and that was someone threatening a little girl’s life if he didn’t spring the trap he set. Well, Izuku has enough phone battery to keep it off until he made sure the girl was safe and secured an exit. Izuku Midoriya has never been a good job at staying out of things even if they were dangerous. 

“It’s going to be alright Emily, because I am going to make sure the mean man isn’t going to kill you, I,” The moment Izuku walked into the bathysphere the door slammed shut and Izuku shouldn’t have been so surprised to see that Emily wasn’t a real person, but a result of a quirk. Izuku walked right into the person’s trap, and now he was descending into the ocean with no idea where he was being sent, though Izuku knew it couldn’t be his immediate death. If the person behind all of this wanted him dead, he would’ve killed him in the plane crash. Izuku was knocked out of his thoughts when a screen suddenly came down, showing an old AD for something called a plasmid by Ryan Industries, though he wasn’t given too much time before it switched to a photo of an Andrew Ryan with an audio playing in the background.

**_“My name is Andrew Ryan, and I’m here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? No, says the man in Washington, it belongs to the poor. No, says the man in the Vatican, it belongs to God. No, says the man in Moscow, it belongs to everyone. I rejected those answers, instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible, I chose,”_ ** The moment that the screen went down and allowed Izuku to look outside of the bathysphere, he felt mad at himself for how amazed he was that there was an entire city underwater,  **_“Rapture.”_ ** So, Izuku had a name to give when he explained to his teachers that he got lured into an underwater city trap.  **_“A city where the artist would not fear the censor. Where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. Where the great would not be constrained by the small! And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well.”_ **

Izuku felt an extreme chill when he heard Andrew Ryan go into full detail about just how untamed Rapture would be, and hoped that there wouldn’t actually be anyone inside of Rapture. It was a blind hope because Izuku saw someone working above him when Andrew Ryan’s speech was still playing. Izuku also knew better to assume that he somehow sprung an empty trap, because the Emily diversion couldn’t have led to an empty city, especially one with such a dangerous thought process that Andrew Ryan spoke about. Izuku was so distracted by trying to visualise what was inside of Rapture to pay too close attention to what was in front of him before the end of his bathysphere trip came sooner than he expected it to. The light inside of the bathysphere turned off and Izuku had moved to where he wasn’t visible from the front, bracing himself for the worst as the bathysphere finally arrived at its destination. Rapture.

From what Izuku could see from close to the back of the bathysphere, Rapture wasn’t doing too well. Despite being old, he could tell that the rot and destruction and set in before the age did. Izuku stopped focusing on the decor of the place when a woman with a mask on and a weapon stalked closer to the bathysphere, and Izuku hoped that he could quickly find a way to take her down without being slashed by the weapon she was holding, making sure to not go overboard because with One For All, Izuku knew he’d have to hold his punches so he didn’t kill anyone trying to apprehend them.  **_“Is it someone new?”_ ** The light was flashing above them, but for what Izuku could see from the woman’s face behind the mask, it didn’t look good. She has to have been either experimented on or given intense drugs. 

The woman then proceeded to scream, but before Izuku could react, a man suddenly ran in from the shadows, catching the woman’s attention. A deep pit grew inside Izuku’s stomach as the man spoke, “You get away from that bathysphere, we have a guest of honour inside there! You damn splicers don’t have any class do you? I don’t know about you, but I was given explicit orders from the boss. Someone you’ll never meet!” Izuku wanted to say that he stayed put to gather as much information as he could where he wasn’t seen in the bathysphere before he acted. It was probably something Aizawa would’ve wanted him to do but, that just wasn’t what Izuku thought to do at the time. Izuku went for the door, and of course, it was locked. Izuku did have the sense not to just activate One For All and break the door because the bathysphere might be his only way out. Izuku could do nothing but watch as the man angrily marched over to the woman, hoping that the man wouldn’t get a chance to shoot the woman.

Sadly, Izuku was going to get his wish, but not in the way that he would’ve wanted since right as the man took a gun out of his pocket, the woman was apparently too quick for him to shoot as she sliced him open from his shoulder to his left hip, digging her weapon into him, making sure he was dead. Izuku felt a shudder go through his body as he watched the woman turn towards him, making Izuku regret getting so close to the door. Izuku backed away from the door, suddenly happy he couldn’t open it but also hoped that it couldn’t be opened from the outside.  **_“You gonna stay in there forever you little green boy?”_ ** Izuku’s never felt more fear than watching the ‘splicer’ hold the bloody weapon as if she didn’t just kill someone. 

Izuku thought it was stressful when the splicer was in his line of sight, but the moment she screamed and jumped onto the bathysphere, destroying it in a way that Izuku couldn’t even hope of fixing it. In that moment, Izuku decided the bathysphere was already destroyed so if he slammed the door down, it wouldn’t be much of a loss. With or without a door, Izuku was going to have to find another bathysphere if he ever wanted to see the sun again. As Izuku slammed through the door, he watched as an old security bot flew over and before Izuku could do anything he watched yet another person get killed in front of him. Except instead of getting slashed, she was shot down and Izuku couldn’t even look away as she fell to the floor. 

Izuku’s ears were ringing, having watched two people get brutally murdered but quickly snapped out of the trance when he heard the small radio say his name. He made sure to not look at the two dead bodies as he entered the unusable bathysphere once more, and took the radio from the side of the bathysphere, knowing that the only way he would somewhat get through Rapture alive was with some help.  _ Whether the help was behind the man with the gun and the splicer knowing just when he arrived, or whatever the guest of honour thing meant, Izuku didn’t have the materials to answer those questions yet.  _ “Izuku Midoriya speaking, who is this?” Izuku knew asking for their name wasn’t the way he’d get a real name, but at least something to call the person on the other side of the radio would be helpful. 

**“Believe me or not, my name is Andrew Ryan, back from the dead. Now, I think it’d be best if you walked away from that murder scene. Dead bodies aren’t very fun to be around.”** The way that the name Andrew Ryan came out of the radio reminded Izuku of the audio he listened to when he was descending into Rapture. Izuku knew there were two options, one was that someone with a good voice replicating quirk was playing tricks on him. The second option was a little frightening for Izuku to think about, but Izuku figured that Andrew Ryan might have the same type of quirks that All For One had, or maybe had someone that was dedicated to him to bring him back using a quirk. Without much reason to not do what he said, Izuku wandered away from the bathysphere, knowing as long as he was carrying the radio, he could only communicate to the outside world with encrypted text messages. That factored out a lot of teachers who didn’t know the code that Aizawa taught, so Izuku hoped they spread the information that he was trapped in an underwater city amongst themselves.  _ Izuku also hoped that they would believe him.  _

Izuku made his way in a rather intimidating area with TV’s flickering with static providing very little light as he begrudgingly went to the radio for some advice. “Mr.Ryan, just what kind of people are in Rapture? What are plasmids?” Izuku had a feeling that whatever plasmids were would give an answer as to why the two people he met were either deranged or extremely drugged up.  **“What good questions, go through that rubble using that crowbar on the ground and I’ll give you an answer when you’re in the next room. I’ll give you the answer now if you tell me who you sent the SOS message to on that device. I need names or I’ll tell you later.”** Izuku’s blood momentarily went cold, but figured that the small wait time as a result of not doing what Ryan said didn’t seem like it was worth the information exchange. Izuku wasn’t at the point where he was giving this sensitive information. 

“I’ll pass, but thanks for telling me where the crowbar was. I can take it from here.” Izuku felt a little off whenever he spoke to Ryan even through the radio, and they haven’t even had many exchanges. Whoever was on the other side of the radio, the real Andrew Ryan or not, was not someone he could even think to underestimate. The moment Izuku got rid of the debris, he saw two things. A couch on fire and a set of stairs. Using Full Cowling to create a gust of air to extinguish the fire, Izuku quickly moved it out of the way, only hardly dodging the attack from the person who threw the couch. Izuku sent a quick quirkless kick to the man’s face, but what happened next wasn’t what Izuku was expecting. The moment Izuku’s kick landed, he heard a sharp crack and the man fell to the ground dead, and it made Izuku realise the only weapon he had was a pipe. As Izuku was processing what he just did, the radio spoke once more.  **“Man, don’t you regret not giving me any names? I would’ve told you that plasmids make it easier to snap someone’s neck, but if you really had some stress to let out, who am I to stop a murder?”** The laughter from the other side of the radio made Izuku’s entire body feel colder than it already was. Izuku didn’t think that being stranded in the middle of the ocean was the perfect formula for him to lead up to his first murder. Izuku Midoriya didn’t think he’d kill anyone, period. It truly made him shiver at the thought of Detective Tsukauchi asking him about the full events on what happened in Rapture, and him having to reveal his first murder under a lie detection quirk, 

**“Damn, what kinda saint are you kid? The guy’s dead, get over it. A lot of dangerous people are gonna come for what’s in that dead man’s veins so I’d recommend you find a hiding spot just up those stairs, and what do you know! An answer to your plasmids question. Go nuts kid.”** Izuku hated that he had to agree with Ryan because no matter how long he stood there, the guy was still dead. Izuku turned to his left and sure enough, there was a bright sign that read plasmids, and the hand with the electricity shooting out of it made Izuku nervous to just what plasmids really were.  _ And what the side effects were if the only people he’s run into have mindlessly tried to kill him, mumbling or screaming things in English at him. It also just occurred to Izuku that Andrew Ryan was speaking Japanese.  _ Izuku had no idea why he didn’t let that fact stand out more. 

Izuku didn’t comment on it, not wanting another information trade deal to be brought up before he could help it. Izuku went up the stairs, only slightly noticing that despite everything being old, it still all looked so beautiful in some dark way. When Izuku approached the vending machine that screamed bad news, it started speaking and Izuku couldn’t lie and say he didn’t jump at the little girl suddenly speaking from the vending machine.  **_“My daddy’s smarter than Einstein, stronger than Hercules, and lights a fire with the snap of his fingers. Are you as good as my daddy mister? Not if you don’t visit the Gatherer’s Garden you aren’t! Smart daddies get spliced at the Gardens!”_ ** The entire message made Izuku uncomfortable because this is what made those people like that. Whatever was in that vending machine made people turn into those splicers. It,

**“I’d hide if I were you, the daddy that little girl voice from the Gardens is coming for that guy ya killed, make it so he isn’t coming for you next.”** Izuku only listened to the advice when he heard loud footsteps that were louder than any steps he’s heard, and took refuge next to the gardens, hating the fact that there was a red vial already ordered from the gardens with a syringe as if whoever sent him there expected to stick a random needle inside of him.  _ Or let someone inject him with a needle that turned people into those splicers.  _ Izuku hoped that Andrew Ryan would have the decency to tell him when the ‘Daddy’ left because the heavy metal moaning did not sound like something Izuku was equipped to handle. 

**“This radio has three sound settings that I can control from the comfort of wherever the fuck I am, now you have a decision to make. Either I turn on the sound loud enough to where that Big Daddy down there hears you, or I get to see you inject that needle into your arm. Make a decision, future hero boy.”** Izuku didn’t have to be face to face with Andrew Ryan to know he was probably grinning, because Izuku honestly had two options,  **“And I don’t know if you heard over the big guy’s groaning, but he’s got a little girl with him. Either fight the big guy in a fishtank deep in the ocean, not harming that little girl, or, be a man and inject some ADAM into you. You’ll only get stronger, trust me.”** The voice he was using was far away from trustworthy, and Izuku was truly stuck on what he was going to do,  _ and if there was actually a little girl with him.  _ Though, he did know that starting any major fight in the small space they had would be suicide with how old Rapture is and how deep they were into the ocean, but Izuku also knew biting the bullet and injecting himself with the ADAM would possibly compromise One For All, so he was truly stuck. 

This wasn’t what Izuku signed up for when he got on the plane, that’s for sure. 


End file.
